Olimar's Brawl Adventure
by Skolir
Summary: Olimar is invited to join the Smash Bros. after his adventures with the pikmin. Does the alien captain have what it takes to win the tournament? My first story, so R&Rs are welcome and needed
1. Chapter 1

Olimar looked around the foyer of the luxurious mansion. The wide double doors leading to the gardens stood open behind him. Around him, five pikmin and a Bulbmin stared about with every sign of enjoyment. The dusky red carpeting spread out like a field around the tiny captain. Olimar thought back to the odd interview that had landed him here…

"_Your reputation precedes you Captain. It is with great pleasure that I am extending this opportunity to join our select little group," said the floating white hand. "Your exploits have deemed you worthy of becoming one of the best 'Smashers' out there". Olimar looked up with big eyes at Master Hand."I'm not so sure. The pikmin are the real fighters. I was scared stiff most of the time I was stranded. They are the heroes, not me". "Nonsense, Captain. It was you who led them into the fray. Besides, if you wish, I can use my powers to bring the pikmin here, too". That offer made Olimar hesitate a moment. "…All right. So long as the pikmin are okay with it". Little more than a week later saw Olimar waving goodbye to his family, after extracting promises from his family to call him every night, and to look up some of the televised matches that he was in. He took one last look back at them as the teleportal made by Master Hand swallowed first his newly reclaimed S.S. Dolphin, his luggage, and finally the diminutive Captain himself…_

Olimar shook his head to clear the memory. He had insisted on bringing the Dolphin so he could work on undoing the damage its temporary owner had caused. The twelve hundred pokos it had cost him to get his ship back had been well worth it, but it had not been fast enough to prevent the Hocotatan who had purchased it from the Loan Sharks from trying out some modifications. A MK 7 warp drive, what had he been _thinking_…

The pikmin had meet him in the teleportal room, each with its respective Onions, or in the case of the purple and white pikmin, an odd looking storage chamber Master Hand had created for them. It looked vaguely like an Onion, but squat, and low to the ground, with no propeller flower on top. The single Bulbmin had apparently been brought by accident, but seemed happy enough to bunk up with the purples and whites. Olimar had privately dubbed it Jerry, after the way it reminded him of his cousin. It just had that same slightly cross-eyed look on its face.

Olimar had made his way from the teleportal room to the foyer, the pikmin trailing behind. Everything here looked to be designed for people much taller than him, or any Hocotatan for that matter. He wondered if he was going to be up against giant monsters again. The thought of facing another Titan Dweevil sent a tingle down his spine.

Footsteps echoed on the hardwood floor at the top of the curved staircase across from the doors. Suddenly, an armored monstrosity started pounding down the stairs. It had a bronze hide, only one arm, and what looked like a massive version of a Man-At-Legs' cannon welded onto its other shoulder. Olimar jumped in surprise, and then proceeded to call his pikmin into a battle formation. Their tiny eyes narrowed as they prepared to fight to the death for their beloved leader, even if it meant going up against the biggest monster they had ever seen.

Just as Olimar prepared to hurl the purple pikmin to stun the beast, it halted in front of him and knelt down so it could look directly into his face. Olimar backed away fearfully, praying that his family would be fine without him.

Without warning, the monster raised its lone arm and _pulled off its own head_! The pikmin all started, and Olimar's eyes widened as a shock of golden blonde hair fell out around the armor. The beast now had a pale face, with electric blue eyes peering at him quizzically. It looked about the general shape of a Hocotatan face, but with a much smaller nose and cheeks.

It smiled, and said, "Hello, you must be the newcomer. I was supposed to show you around the mansion". Olimar responded with a slightly shaky, "Hello?" The large monster laughed and then said, "This must be very different for you. My name is Samus, by the way. I don't suppose that you see people as big as I am, do you?" Olimar nodded, then finding his tongue said, "You-You're not a monster, are you?" Samus laughed again, but with a note of bitterness, Olimar noted. "I never thought of myself as a monster, if it helps. I'm a human, although I was raised by the Chozo". Olimar tested out this new word. "Hew-men? Sounds weird. Oh gosh, I don't mean to be rude but I didn't even introduce myself," Olimar added a bit sheepishly, "I thought you were going to eat me". Samus doubled up with laughter, and the pikmin joined in with their musical little humming. They always seemed happy when others were happy…

Once Samus had calmed down Olimar told her his name after he got her to promise not to laugh. All the same, the corners of her mouth twitched a bit. "Time to show you this place, I guess".

First off, they visited the large living room, with a wide semicircular couch dominating the space around a television bigger than the S.S. Dolphin. The couch was occupied by a turtle-dragon that Samus call 'Bowser', and another hew-men wearing military getup that named himself Snake. Bowser was aloof and grouchy, while Snake was just aloof. The pikmin were wide-eyed at the sight of Bowser, and Olimar had to grab Jerry's stem to keep him from biting Bowser's foot. They then moved onto the communal dining room, with over a dozen circular tables taking up the space. "There's too many of us to fit at one table, and besides, some of us just can't get along with others," Samus said. In the dining room at the time was a pink marshmallow named Kirby that reminded Olimar of a Puffy Blowhog in reverse, a lizard thing that only said Yoshi, and a harassed looking lady in a pink dress, that Samus called Peach. Peach was unsuccessfully trying to stop Kirby and Yoshi from eating a massive fruit basket she had evidently just picked. Whenever she shoved one away, the other would snatch up their prize. At least, until Samus's cannon blasted out a whip of energy that scared them off. Peach thanked her sweetly and presented Samus with a freshly picked apple. As they walked out of the kitchen, Olimar had the feeling he had seen her crown before.

Samus brought Olimar down a long corridor and into a room bigger than Olimar could have imagined. "This is the training room. It has a holographic stage simulator for practice, several weapons to try out, an enemy generator, breakable targets, a track, a firing range, and all the items we normally use in fights. The walls are made of some metal that is practically indestructible, so we can't accidentally blow it up. Or purposely blow it up," Samus said, eyeing a fat man in yellow using a firecracker cannon on a group of targets. Two swordsmen in similar green garb were sparring in a ring with a glowing forcefield around the outside, while a small boy with a baseball was whacking a sandbag down a long corridor lined with another forcefield.

"Those are Safe-T shields. I'm not sure how they work, but if anyone enters a near-death state inside of them, they are instantly teleported to the outside while at the same time healing them completely. It means some of the matches can get pretty brutal, but no one really gets hurt". Olimar drank this in. "I wonder if Master Hand would let me give some to the pikmin? They love fighting, but it pains me whenever some of them die. I always get this guilty feeling like _**I**_ killed them…" Samus snorted. "I doubt it. Whenever someone asks him for them, he goes on about cosmic balance and not interfering with fate. In other words, he's a tightwad and refuses to give them up. C'mon, meet Link and Toon Link".

Olimar followed Samus's brisk walk towards the duelists. He noticed her face seemed to brighten up when she was looking at the taller of the two swordsmen. The pikmin had started humming one of their adorable songs, in rhythm with their footsteps. Olimar could never tell if they used their songs to communicate, or if they just seemed to enjoy singing. They were never off-key, and always sang in perfect harmony, no matter how young they were. It was like that time he had gotten the pikmin to do a dance number on that treasure he had found. They had seemed to love it.

The two swordsmen introduced themselves. They were both called Link, but the younger called himself Toon Link, to save confusion. Link was polite enough, but it was obvious he wanted to get right back into his training. Toon Link, on the other hand, seemed to be in awe of the Pikmin following Olimar.

"Are those walking carrots, or bugs? They don't look so tough," T. Link said. Olimar swelled up proudly. "These are called Pikmin. From my observations, I have deduced that they are, in fact, an anthropomorphic form of plant life, forgoing photosynthesis in favor of hunting and using a female counterpart to themselves, that I have dubbed 'Onions', to turn the deceased animal carcasses into enough nutrients to form pikmin seeds, which are then expelled from the top of the Onion, and germinate in the top layer of soil. They may be small, but when enough of them get together, they are unstoppable".

Olimar deflated somewhat as he realized the blank looks he was drawing. Embarrassed, he ducked his head a bit and muttered about getting hungry. His only solace was that the pikmin were looking on him with pride.

Samus glanced at a wall clock and said, "It's almost time for dinner. You can meet the rest of the gang there". The two Links and Olimar followed after Samus, the pikmin trailing behind. None of them noticed Jerry sneaking up on an unsuspecting Wario, hungering after the smell of garlic, no, the _ree_k of garlic emanating from him.

Wario turned away from his target practice. He thought he was finally getting the hang of the Cracker Launcher, even if he still almost blew himself up with it. His profuse stomach growled noisily as dinner time approached. Suddenly a red blur rose from the floor and landed on his chest. It knocked him off balance and into a crate of Bob-oms, which all perked up at the sight of a squishy explodee. "Oh-a no," Wario moaned as the fizzing started.

**First chapter done, please tell me what you think! Hope to get the next one up soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up faster than I thought it would be. Yay! *eats celebratory cookie* Thanks to Durppie and Lady of the Winds, my first ever reviewers, they each get a virtual hug from me. I forgot the disclaimer for chapter 1, but it's fairly obvious I don't own Pikmin or SSBB, except for the copies i keep next to my computer at all times. BUT I do own this fic and Jerry the bulbmin.**

Olimar took his place behind Samus at the long food line. Because of the sheer amount of people at the mansion, they almost always did a buffet style setup for meals. Kirby and Yoshi were always relegated to the back, so they didn't simply eat everything in sight before anyone else got their share. The pikmin he had sent back to their Onions in his new room, so they could snack on the nectar they had stored.

As he neared the food his eyes opened wide at the sheer variety present. Steaks, salads of dozens of plants he had never seen before, over twenty soups, an entire roast boar (which he saw a green skinned hew-man looking at warily), many fowl, and even a few bulborbs that had been prepared following Louie's recipes. He quickly loaded up his tray with a bit of everything and hurried to sit with Samus, Link, and a few others at one table.

Olimar had to scramble a bit to make it up the high chair, and had to stand to see over the top. Unnoticed, a mildly singed Jerry waddled under the table.

"You must be the newbie. Name's Falco. Think you're good at fighting? Think again. I wrote the book on Smash Fighting, but if you're lucky, I may just teach you a thing or two," boasted a blue avian arrogantly, to a chorus of aggrieved groaning. Jerry took this distraction to snatch a chicken leg off of Falco's plate.

"...And yet you're still bottom tier, Bird Brain," said a teal hedgehog. Falco looked affronted. The hedgehog stuck out his hand. "Sonic's the name, speed's my game," he said. Olimar took his hand and was surprised when his and Sonic's arms blurred. "Don't listen to Feathers McGraw over there. He's all hype and no action. The guy you wanna watch out for is over there". He nodded towards a table where a solitary orb shaped figure in a dark mask and cape was... consuming a glass of water and a slice of bread. Olimar didn't understand it; the food disappeared a few inches from the mask without ever reaching it. "That's Meta Knight," Link said. "He's real hardcore, never stops training, and rarely speaks a word. HE is the best fighter here hands down". T. Link added, "It's only 'cause he's so fast. That last match, I would have gotten him if he hadn't done that sword tornado of his". The general consensus of the table was that Meta Knight was the ultimate badass, give or take a few points from Falco. Below, Jerry finished off Falco's chicken and started lapping up a bowl of soup from Samus.

"So Cap, looking forward to your first match tomorrow?" Falco inquired.

"I'm still a little nervous. All my fights so far have been with unintelligent monsters, except maybe the Man-at-Legs and Titan Dweevil. And I had a hundred-to-one number advantage. I wish Master Hand didn't restrict me to just six".

"Everyone's nervous the first time. Take it from Falco. He had a full blown panic attack about taking on Ganondorf and tried to high-tail it the night before". Everyone chuckled and Falco glared at Link. "You don't have to tell that to EVERY newcomer. It was bad enough when you told Wolf. That was humiliating". Jerry finished licking the empty bowl and pondered whether to try Olimar's Bulbear ribs or Link's Peahat salad. Over at another table, someone was shouting, "FALCON EAT! FALCON EAT! FALCON CHEW! FALCON SWALLOW!"

Despite Falco's rant, Olimar did feel a little better. After some more pleasant chatter, he excused himself to an early bed. Jerry slunk from under the table to follow him. Once in the hallway, Olimar passed a hole in the roof and the yellow fat man he had seen earlier smoking gently in a small crater. "Strange," he muttered before heading up the corridor.

He stepped into his bedroom and sealed the airlock style door behind him. Olimar tossed his helmet onto a desk and breathed in the carbon dioxide-rich air. Master Hand had prepared this room especially for him. Jerry snuck around behind him and made a dash for the storage unit. Olimar, oblivious of the errant bulbmin, climbed out of his space suit and quickly changed into pajamas. As he curled under the covers of his expansive bed, he thought that tomorrow was going to be a big day indeed...

Olimar awoke at the crack of dawn, feeling a mild pang as he realized his wife wasn't sleeping next to him. Even though she snored like a chainsaw, he had loved being with her all the same. On the plus side, his son wasn't downstairs blasting that newfangled video game system of his on the big tv he had bought with his share of the loot. That almost made up for the lack of his wife. He ran over to where the Onions stood on a grassy platform along one entire wall. He quickly used the telepathic summons to call one of each pikmin and Jerry. Jerry, he noticed, had a smug look on his face.  
Olimar and the pikmin trooped out to the arena area. The fight would be done early in the morning, followed by breakfast. The floating arena was the stage all newcomers had their first battle on. It was a simple platform hanging in midair, reached by one-way teleportals. Master Hand had explained that the damage percentage displayed in the HUD of his helmet caused higher and higher knockback the larger the number. Hurting someone contributed to the percentage, not actual wounds, although he was working on a Safe-T shield variety where 'normal' battles could take place, with the victor 'killing' the loser. Olimar checked his suit status: 100% armor, his Brute Knuckles were primed; the two sprays armed and ready. He stepped into the teleportal and was zapped into the arena. The other Smashers lined the stands, cheering indiscriminately. Across from Olimar, a man in a red cap and overalls jumped out of a pipe that disappeared back into the ground. "It's a-me! Mario!" The fight was on!  
Olimar rounded up his pikmin with a whistle and hurled the blue at Mario. It latched onto the plumber's face and started hammering with its leaf. Mario yelped with surprise and tries to yank it off. Olimar used this time to grab the purple and swing it like a club into Mario's leg. Mario flew backwards a few feet and finally managed to dislodge the resilient blue. He blasted Olimar with a fireball, not realizing Olimar's Scorch Guard absorbed most of it. Olimar glanced at his HUD- only 4% damage. Not bad. Mario was already sporting a healthy 19%. This could be easier than it looked.  
Olimar looked up in surprise as Mario jumped eight feet into the air. His feet came down heavily on Olimar's helmet, causing a nasty 20% damage. Olimar tossed the yellow pikmin straight up into Mario, delivering a shocking spin attack. Olimar followed up by having Jerry and the white pikmin swarm Mario, delivering a biting-toxic combo. Mario rolled over on the ground, shaking off Jerry and the white. His hand grabbed a Mr. Saturn wandering around the stage and hurled it at Olimar. Just before it hit, the white pikmin jumped up and took Mr. Saturn full force to the chest. Pikmin and alien fell over the side of the stage, the pikmin giving out a little wail as its spirit rose out of the depth.  
Olimar turned around in a fury. He pummeled Mario, red pikmin in one hand, purple in the other. He activated the rocket punch in his brute knuckles and smacked Mario to the edge. Mario was far from finished however. He hauled himself back up and sprayed the pikmin down with F.L.U.D.D. They ran about with their heads caught in bubbles, save for the blue. Olimar whistled loudly, calling the pikmin to come to their senses. He barely ducked a cape swing from Mario and responded with a lunging kick to the plumber's side. Mario flew backwards more than Olimar's kick justified, until Olimar realized Mario was over 50% in damage. Olimar followed up by punching the purple and blue pikmin into Mario, sending him flying off the stage.  
The crowd roared around the tiny captain as he jumped up and down in victory. The pikmin all started flipping and singing. Jerry ran around in circles until he fell over, dizzy.  
A blue glow surrounded Olimar and he was teleported to the exit of the arena. He hopped down the few steps, the pikmin still singing behind him. To Olimar's joy they were joined by a newly re-spawned white pikmin. Samus, the Links, Sonic, and Falco all crowded around him in a congratulatory near-trample.  
They suddenly pulled apart as a short purple figure approached. Meta Knight leveled his gaze with Olimar and said, "You are much better than you look. Perhaps, one day, you may just become a bit of a challenge for me". His monologue complete, Meta Knight stalked away.  
"Well that was... cheerful," Toon Link said. "Don't listen to him Olimar. He's just trying to intimidate you," Samus added. Falco intoned, "He must be worried aboutcha. He's never done that to anyone except Ike," Falco interjected. The others nodded in agreement. Jerry decided if the stupid two-legs-no-stems kept talking much longer, he would make a break for the kitchen.  
Olimar turned around as Mario walked up behind him. "That wasn't a-bad for a first-a timer. Next time I won't-a go so easily on a-you," Mario joked. He shook Olimar's hand and jumped away over Sonic's head.  
As they followed the crowd now heading to the dining room, Olimar walked jauntily in the lead, proud of his pikmin, and starting to look forward to the real tournament ahead.

**Man, I really need to make these longer! Will try to work on making chapter three twice as long... Please review and critique, suggestions are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is up! Yay!**

Olimar stood in the training room with the pikmin, preparing for the upcoming tournament. From here on, things were going to be increasingly difficult, especially when all of the bottom tier fighters were weeded out. Olimar was determined, if not to win, then to at least make it to the finals.

Olimar had the pikmin practice attacking virtual enemies, training them to hold on even when getting shaken around. He himself practiced lobbing the pikmin at different angles, and swinging them in his hand to use as weapons. They didn't seem to mind much. As long as they were fighting something, the method didn't matter.  
Olimar sent yet another sandbag flying, burst at the seams. The purple pikmin in his hand cheered. He swapped out for the blue pikmin and called down another sandbag. This was boring, hard work, but it was better than lifting weights and there was just something so _satisfying_ about smashing something.  
The sandbag fell from a dispenser set above the stage. Olimar wound up then spun around twice and slammed the blue pikmin into the sandbag. To his surprise, a small wave of water slashed it into the air. He looked at the blue pikmin in surprise, which was acting as if nothing special in particular had happened.  
"It appears as if the powers of pikmin change upon their need or environment. Astonishing! Could it be some rapid form of evolution, or do they already contain these powers, but just lie dormant? This could explain why yellow pikmin could no longer carry bomb-rocks, but instead were immune to electricity. I wonder if the other pikmin also have changed?"  
Olimar called for yet another sandbag and called all the pikmin to him. He picked up the red on by its flower-tipped antenna/stem. Another jump-spin attack revealed the red's ability to release a burst of fire, igniting the hapless sandbag.  
"It appears as if they need to be actually touching a foe to use their power. Could it have something to do with friction? Or is it because it is just more accurate? I don't know if I'll ever fully understand them".  
After a few more experiments, the whites released a poison that was absorbed by the skin rather than inhaled, the yellows emitted electricity up to a few thousand volts, and Jerry fell asleep whilst waiting for his turn.  
Olimar left the training room and ran to his bedroom to write down his findings. The pikmin joined the others in their Onion while Olimar sat at his desk.  
"_Captain's log, entry number two hundred and twenty seven. Today, I have discovered a remarkable aspect of the pikmin. They can actually change their traits! They expressed new natural abilities, corresponding to the element they are linked to. Reds now use fire, yellows are electrified, blues produce water, whites emit poison, and purples cannot be crushed. Oh, and Jerry is still just Jerry. It is unclear if these new abilities stem from their surroundings or because of the tournament. Perhaps they sense the fighting nature of the other Smashers. I will post notes of any further developments_".

** I tried to explain why the pikmin had the ability of status effects in Brawl, but not in their games. I had to make this chapter short as a sort of bridge for the next one, so sorry for the length. Please review, and feel free to give suggestions for further chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the super long delay. School finals suck. I hope it was worth the wait! Oh, and if I owned Pikmin, I doubt I would be typing this story when I could be making Pikmin 3.**

Olimar was now torn between nervousness and eagerness as the real tournament approached. He had watched a few practice matches, and had sparred with Samus and the Links a few times. They had assured him he would be fine, but he was not overly sure of himself. The first match would be Meta Knight vs Mr. Game And Watch, and odd fellow with no depth to him. Meta Knight was the long standing champion, who only ever lost to Kirby or Link, if Link was lucky. Meta Knight had apparently been somewhat of a mentor to Kirby on their homeworld of Dreamland, as both were Star Warriors, and possibly of the same species.

Falco sidled up to Olimar as he was feeding the pikmin and Jerry a cauldron filled with their favorite yellow nectar. Their flowers bloomed brightly, and each perked up even further. The yellow pikmin, always energetic, ran around in circles until it tripped over Jerry.  
"Hey there little buddy. Lookin' forward to the fights? Personally, we all know I'll win."  
Olimar gave a good natured snort. He had seen Falco fight. It had a hint of skill with a large dollop of brave desperado, with a dash of useless flair. "Perhaps. Then again, you did lose to Samus eight sparring matches in a row". Falco glared at him and stalked off. He really couldn't take criticism. It might just put a dent in his overwhelming ego.  
The pikmin finished off the gooey nectar and began to explore the kitchen. Jerry led the charge to the pantry, knocking over a hapless red along the way. He nosed aside the door and crept inside, quickly followed by the sounds of a defenseless bag of chips being unjustly savaged.  
Olimar followed after Falco. "Hey, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just tha-"  
"Save it shrimpy. I don't need no comforting".  
Olimar pulled up short as Falco slammed through the kitchen door. Jerry paused in mauling a bag filled with cookies, then returned to his feast.  
_What's gotten into him?_ Olimar wondered.  
He absentmindedly called the pikmin back to him and began to leave. He still had that sparring match with Sonic later. The Pikmin had to get used to fighting fast foes. Jerry sidled out of the pantry, dragging a half eaten cake mix box behind him.

Olimar trooped behind his friends into the stands around the holographic arena. The first match was about to begin, and he was looking forward to seeing what he was up against. Olimar sat between Toon Link and his pikmin, which all shared one seat. The purple was holding up the rest in a reverse pyramid on its shoulders, while showing no sign of strain. Jerry was skulking around the floor, in case anyone had dropped comestibles.  
In the arena, light shimmered for a moment, and the austere walls took on the appearance of Meta Knight's ship, the _Halberd_. Meta Knight dropped down lightly from his roost on the upper deck and drew his golden blade. Mr. Game and Watch approached in a series of LCD frames. The bizarre silhouette made a series of beeps and whines that hurt Olimar's sensitive ears. A three second countdown timer ran its course, and then the two combatants clashed.  
Meta Knight dove over Mr. Game and Watch's hastily hurled fish and slashed him with a mini Mach Tornado. Mr. Game and Watch swung a Judgement hammer with a weak 3 over it, and barely hurt Meta Knight. Meta Knight teleported behind Mr. Game and Watch and scored a five hit combo, sending the monochrome hero flying. Meta Knight calmly picked up a pokeball and hid it under his cloak as Mr. Game and Watch recovered with a parachute. He glided in and attacked with a key from above. Meta Knight raised his sword in a mock salute and jumped out of the way of a beam attack from Heavy Cannon #2. Mr. Game and Watch, still in midair , was unable to dodge, and took over 60% of damage. The stunned two dimensional figure staggered about the deck as Meta Knight hurled the pokeball. Out of reflex, Mr. Game and Watch took a swing at what emerged, and received a nasty Counter from Wobbuffet. Mr. Game and Watch flew off the stage, and a brief explosion marked where he hit the Safe-T shield. Olimar cheered with everyone else as Meta Knight stalked out of the arena, but deep down he had a twinge of fear. _He was just too good. He controlled the battle at all times, and never was where his opponent wanted him. And he was just so fast! How do you beat someone who lives to fight?_  
The pikmin fell into step behind him as he followed Link to the exit. Jerry followed jauntily with a bag of popcorn stolen from Luigi happily encased within his stomach.  
A group surrounded Mr. Game and Watch to console him as being the first loser of the season. His best friends Ness and Lucas were on either side of him.  
"It's okay, everyone loses to Meta Knight. There's still the team brawls and the challenges", said Lucas.  
Ness nodded his rather large head. "We'll still do the doubles tournament with you".  
Mr. Game and Watch lifted up his head and hugged the two gifted boys. They exited the antechamber and took off in the direction of the gaming lounge. Toon Link drifted off to follow them.  
Olimar went to the garage, to work on his beloved Dolphin. It stood in an assemble bay, several large components laying around it. The Nova Blaster was being reconfigured using a false Chaos Emerald given to him by Sonic. Although it was not as powerful as a real Chaos Emerald, it was still better than the yellow diamond core, and would still last a long time before needing to be recharged. The Guard Satellite was getting a similar treatment. He relaxed in the Massage Machine as he fiddled with a small component out of the Whimsical Radar. It had never been that accurate, which had lead to his crashing into a meteor and being stranded in the first place. It was about time he got it fixed.  
He had finished re-installing the Repair-Type Bolt when he got a call from President Shacho. He put it on his helmet's HUD.  
"Olimar! My best employee! Its so nice to see your smiling face!" exclaimed the overbearing Hocotatan.  
"Oh, um, hi sir," replied Olimar.  
"We had a bit of a problem with four of our new employees. They seem to be more interested in treasure hunting than delivering. They seem to think that Hocotate Freight is the way to get rich quick! I had to send Louie to the Pikmin Planet to haul them back here. So when you get back, I am promoting you to a management position to deal with the new recruits we are getting! I need a calm head around here, and you have the most tranquil cranium I have ever seen! What do you say, _Vice President _Olimar?"  
Olimar was shocked. In his thirty years at the company, Shacho had considered 'promotion' and 'raise' as dirty words. The greedy tycoon must have either gained a new respect for Olimar after their odyssey or was desperate for help. Or was still so wealthy with the treasure hoard that he was getting reckless with spending. Still, a promotion would make his wife proud, and a raise as well would seriously help his retirement plans along.  
"I accept, sir," Olimar said proudly.  
"Fantastic! I hate to have to wait to give this to you, so I'm sending Louie to give you the new uniform and spacesuit. In the meantime, I'll do my best to keep the new workers under wraps. I'm just glad that you took the Pikmin with you. I get the feeling that these guys are 'at any cost' treasure hunters. I'd hate to think of them running the pikmin into the ground over a few pokos". Olimar rolled his eyes at that. The President had nearly gotten them killed several times, even trying to force a few whites to cart away the weapons of the Titan Dweevil while it was still alive and kicking. Olimar had barely managed to get them out of the way of the Shock Therapist tesla bombs.  
"I'm sure your leadership will be an inspiration for all, sir," Olimar intoned dutifully, with just a smidge of sarcasm. Shacho failed to picked up on the tone.  
"I'm sure it will, Captain. I look forward to looking down on you from a slightly higher elevation". With that President Shacho signed off. Olimar sighed and got back to gathering up the pieces of the Dolphin. He wondered vaguely if Louie would ever listen to him as a superior, then dismissed the notion. Louie's procrastination and sense of self preservation outweighed and loyalty or respect he could possibly have for another person.

Up two flights of stairs and down a hallway, Jerry was stalking his next victim. A basket filled with shiny red apples from the garden swung from Princess Peach's arm as she walked to the kitchen. Jerry's tiny eyes widened at the thought of the forbidden fruit. He crept along behind, dashing from cover to cover. He paused behind a random decorative urn as Peach stopped to talk to the other princess, Zelda. The basket was placed on the floor as the two women chatted. Jerry crept forward, hardly daring to breathe as it may draw attention.

With a tiny yelp, he leaped into the basket as Peach stooped to pick it up, unaware of her new cargo. Jerry munched happily as the journey to the kitchen continued.

Olimar picked his head up when he heard a shriek of outrage emanating from the kitchen. It was probably Yoshi mauling the refrigerator again. That glutton never knew when to stop.

Jerry bolted into the garage and slid under the Great Fox. His eye stalks peered out from underneath. Peach burst in, holding a basket full of apple cores.

"Where did that little monster go!" She demanded of Olimar. He decided to stay out of whatever it was and simply shrugged. Glowering, Peach stamped off to search in another room. Olimar watched her go and then finished packing up his tools. Jerry slunk from his hiding place and followed him to the carbon dioxide filled room. Olimar waited patiently as the air lock cycled through, then stepped into his room and pulled off his helmet. Jerry ambled over to the pseudo Onion and was sucked up by its tractor beam. Olimar clambered up his hew-man sized computer desk and activated the holographic screen.

"_Captains log number, entry number two hundred and twenty eight. Today was the first match of the tournament. Meta Knight beat Mr. Game and Watch in under a minute! I'm feeling a bit nervous about this now. With any luck, he'll be knocked out of the tournament before I ever get to face him. The way things look though, __**I **__may be out fairly soon. I guess I'll just do my best, and hope the pikmin can handle it. My first fight is tomorrow. I hope I get paired up against someone easy. If there is anyone here that IS easy. The best I could hope for would be Falco, but he's in a bad mood as it is. Losing this early may really upset him._

_On a lighter note, I have received a promotion! Shacho has never promoted anyone before! Well, no one has lasted in this job long enough to BE promoted, the way he fires people. It sounds like the new employees he is now able to afford are giving him some trouble. I hope he can handle it for now. I really don't want to sell the _Dolphin_ again. I just about have it half repaired. Those spare parts Samus gave me from her ship are really good quality. I shouldn't be surprised, a bounty hunter like her would only get the very best. Louie's coming within a few days to give me my vice-president outfit. I hope its not too overbearing. Shacho's suits tend to be a bit tacky._

_Note to self, send logs home to family from now on. With all the training I've been doing, I've kind of been neglecting them. I hope they aren't too offended. Well, I guess this is it for tonight"._

**Finally got that done. School has just been taking up so much of my time. Writing this is so much more fun, especially the segments with Jerry. Please R&R and feel free to give suggestions. Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long delay. My old laptop finally died on me, and I lost a lot of my work. I have to share the computer with my little bro right now, so updates are going to take longer unfortunately. Thanks for reading, and I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am.**

Olimar gathered the pikmin from their Onions as he suited up for the competition. Due to so many contestants, only three matches were set to take place each day, until the semifinals, where there would be one a day until the end. Then the doubles tournament would start, along with about 51 challenge matches. Those had fighters up against different combinations of other fighters. Getting asked to be in challenge 51 was a big honor. Olimar had been asked to be in number 12, 37, and 43, but had politely declined so he could return home early. Maybe on his days off he could come back.

Jerry fell down out of the storage pod and looked about sleepily. His sensitive nose picked up the delicious aroma of that screaming pink woman making breakfast. His eye stalks swiveled around to face the airlock and he whined pitifully until Olimar cycled it open for him. He ran through to the hallway, skidded a little on the carpet, and charged to the kitchen.  
Olimar followed at a more sensible speed, grateful that Master Hand was sane enough to allow the real tournament to wait until after breakfast. His wife always told him that he got jittery without his morning coffee. He wondered vaguely what would happen if the pikmin drank coffee. Perhaps it would act like a Super Ultra Spicy Spray? Then again, maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea. He had given one of Mario's Super Mushrooms to a purple pikmin, and ten seconds later it had smashed through three walls and went on a rampage in the nearby town. Mushrooms and pikmin do not mix. He should have remembered the Puffstool encounter on that one.  
He joined Samus at a table after grabbing a bowl of oatmeal. He activated a small pressure bubble that allowed him to take his helmet off at the table and started eating. He noted that Samus never looked her best until she had chugged about a gallon of espresso. Her hair was all bushy and she had dark crescents under her eyes, a curious human trait they got when they were tired. She was barely through her first cup, so was unable to muster the energy for more than a convivial grunt. Olimar decided to leave it at that and began his meal in earnest.

Jerry was busy avoiding Peach's golf club as he attempted to make good his escape from raiding the bacon tray. After one close miss too many, Jerry decided that discretion was the better part of valor, and dove through the window on the door to the dining room, trailing bacon grease and glass shards all the way. His trajectory landed him right underneath Yoshi's and Kirby's shared table, upon which was a small mountain of pancakes. He decided to join his fellow gluttons and graciously shared out some of his bacony treasure.

The other Smashers trickled in one by one, some groaning painfully at the light. Olimar nodded to Sonic as the Blue Blur gobbled down a dozen sausages.

"You and I are going today," Sonic said, "I just hope we don't end up fighting each other just yet". "I hope so too. I wonder when Master Hand is going to post up the list." Olimar replied. "Only after the first fight," Samus finally chimed in. The others groaned. "Why does it always have to be so suspenseful with him?" Toon Link asked mournfully. "Because he's a prick," Falco replied nastily. Link glared at Falco for the foul language, especially when Toon Link asked, "What's a prick?" Samus hurriedly said, "A type of cactus". That seemed to satisfy Toon Link. Eager to steer the conversation to something else, Olimar said, "Oh look, a fresh pot of coffee," and then braced himself as a wave of Smashers practically trampled one another to get at it. It worked every time. Jerry used the opportunity to eat off of now unguarded plates.

Soon after, the announcement came over the loudspeakers that all contestants were to go to the locker rooms. Olimar followed the other men as they went to get prepared. Today, Olimar, Ike, Sonic, and Donkey Kong were all fighting. The female combatants were Jigglypuff and Zelda. The other Smashers went off to the stands.

Olimar waited in the locker room as Ike was called out. Olimar was glad he didn't have to face him just yet. Ike was one of those scarily obsessive fighters. It looked like Ike would be up against one of the girls. Olimar sat on the bench and turned on the TV that would allow him to see the match.

Ike and Zelda faced off in the stage known as Luigi's Mansion. Olimar had practiced there a few times, though disliked how another contestant could break the floor out from underneath him. The other waiting fighters gathered around Olimar to watch.

Everyone cheered as Ike hit Zelda with a dash attack. His gold colored blade swung around in an arc to catch the princess off guard. Zelda countered with Din's Fire and a teleport across the stage. Ike was quick to strike again, however, hurling a Beam Sword overhand, sending the Hylian almost over the edge. Zelda teleported again and snagged a Maxim Tomato. Those supporting Ike groaned as Zelda's percentage dropped to 15. Zelda capitalized by hurling a magic bolt into Ike and firing off another Din's Fire. Ike was now hovering around 50% and looking wary, while Zelda was keeping him off balance with magic blasts.

Both combatants started as a Smash Ball appeared directly between them. Ike wasted no time in jumping at it and striking it with his blade. It ricocheted towards Zelda, who attempted to hit it with her fireball but instead hit the pillar supporting the lower half of the house. The Smash ball floated upwards as the house collapsed. Ike hurled his sword in the air then jumped up after it, using his aether attack. The Smash Ball broke, leaving a glowing aura around Ike.

After that, the fight swung back the other way. Ike's Final Smash did massive damage to Zelda, not enough to win outright, but enough to make her cautious about being hit even once. Zelda adopted a defensive style, rapidly teleporting around the stage and hurling ranged attacks and items at Ike. Ike fruitlessly attempted to close the gap, even taking out the Mansion's support beams several times to level the playing field.

A voice boomed out suddenly, startling the two fighters. "SUDDEN DEATH"! Sonic whispered to Olimar, "That only happens if the fight goes on too long. It'll start raining Bob-ombs in a second". True enough, Ike and Zelda scrambled to dodge the walking bombs now littering the stage. One Bob-omb blew up underneath Ike, but he only took 15% damage as he dodged to the side. Zelda was making use of Nayru's Love to ward off the bombs. Ike looked thoughtful for a second, then grabbed a falling bomb and hurled it at Zelda. Zelda, during the brief recovery time she needed between each use of her magic, looked up just in time to get blasted out of the arena. Ike raised his blade in victory as the other Smashers cheered.

"Up next- Olimar and Jigglypuff!" Boomed Master Hand's voice. Olimar swallowed hard as Sonic slapped him on the back. Olimar and the Pikmin hopped through the teleportal into the arena. He gasped out loud. They stood on the battlements of a castle, as an army raged outside, flinging arrows and rocks into the walls. On the other side of the precarious stage, Jigglypuff bounced up and down as she squared off to fight. "Jigglypuff!" it shouted gleefully.

"Ready...GO!" Master Hand bellowed from his box seat. Olimar had his pikmin form up behind him in a line and had them ram his tiny form helmet first into Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff, stunned by the unorthodox maneuver, flew backwards and into a wall. Olimar shook his now dizzy head. He had only taken 2%, while the balloon Pokémon had taken 12. Not too bad. He wound up and hurled Jerry, who clamped his tiny jaws on Jigglypuff's ear. His talons dug in and scratched at her face and his parasite stem bashed at her other ear. Jigglypuff squealed and began rolling across the stage. Jerry was thrown off her, just as Olimar swung the Pikmin Chain like a whip and smashed Jigglypuff across the stage. This was almost too easy.

Jigglypuff bounded back and used her Sing to make the Pikmin fall asleep. Olimar resisted by shutting off his audio receptor. He desperately whistled as Jigglypuff pounded him with Sleep several times. His percentage kept shooting up dangerously. 30, 40, 50%. Then the little yellow pikmin picked up its head, jumped up, and summoned an electric field around itself as it dashed into Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff and the pikmin rolled around in a circle, delivering blows to one another. Olimar shook the other pikmin awake and began tossing them onto the struggling Pokémon. The writhing group rolled precariously near the edge, then suddenly exploded outwards as Jigglypuff used another Sleep. Three pikmin and Jerry were flung off the stage, wailing. Olimar grabbed the purple, hanging for dear life on the edge. He swung it around in a 180 degree arc, catching Jigglypuff off guard, and flinging her out of the arena.

To his surprise, Jigglypuff swelled like a balloon and started floating back to the stage. He looked about the stage for a useful item. A pitfall caught his eye. He quickly grabbed it and hurled it at Jigglypuff. The pink Pokémon squealed as it was pulled downwards at a high velocity. Olimar jumped up and down in victory as the remaining pikmin did a victory dance.

Olimar hopped through the waiting teleportal out of the stage. He joined his other friends in the stands. As he watched Sonic and Donkey Kong duke it out, he thought, "Maybe we have a chance at this after all... Jigglypuff was easy, but the pikmin and I together can take on anything". He glanced sidelong along the stands to where Meta Knight sat placidly watching the match alongside Kirby. "We may not _Win_ this, but we may get far enough so losing doesn't hurt so much".

**I still never get tired of writing Jerry's side stories. Is it sad if you laugh at your own jokes? Anyway, thanks for reading, please review, critique, suggest, protest, and praise the story as you see fit. Please? I need to know if people are actually reading this besides Lady of the Winds and Durppie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This would have been out sooner, but I had to devote at least 72 straight hours to the new game mode on Team Fortress 2. MUST...KILL...ROBOTS. I hope it was worth the wait, and hope I can get the next one out faster.**

Louie looked around the gargantuan building. Shacho had ordered him to bring Olimar his new Vice President uniform, but didn't tell him the place Olimar was staying was _this_ luxurious. He wondered why Olimar had been invited here, but he wasn't. Louie had helped on the last adventure after all. By prolonging it, anyway. He wondered whether or not to tell Olimar that he had been exploring the Pikmin Planet on his own while searching for those idiots Shacho had hired. They hadn't made much progress in treasure hunting without the pikmins' help. Louie had, however, discovered evidence that yet more pikmin varieties existed. His firsthand experience consisted of a single Black pikmin landing on his head after falling from a tree. It had emitted a brief burst of darkness from its horns, then vanished without a trace.  
Louie wandered up the hallway, drinking in the opulence. He stopped in the great hall, pondering which of the hallways led to Olimar. His question was answered momentarily by the sight of a bulbmin running away from a weird gigantic woman wielding a frying pan. He followed after, thinking it would lead him to Olimar. He was cut short though, when the woman cornered the bulbmin in a supply closet. She slammed the door on it triumphantly, then turned and stalked away past him muttering something along the lines of "annoying little pest". Louie, brought up by his grandmother to be polite in all things, censored out some of what she said automatically.

When the woman was gone he leaped up and grasped the door handle and swung it open, to the relief of the trapped parasite pikmin. It tackled Louie and coated his helmet with loving slobber, a characteristic of the bulbmin he had always found adorable. He managed to push the little guy off of him and rubbed its belly a bit, making the bulbmin relax contentedly. "Can you lead me to Olimar?" Louie asked of it. "This place is a maze". The bulbmin took off down a hallway, forcing Louie to jog to keep up. After a trip down myriad passageways, the bulbmin stood in front of a swinging door with vague culinary sounds coming from the other side. Louie poked his head through, took in the sight of the woman from earlier preparing food, pulled back out and glared at the bulbmin. It had the decency to look sheepish at least. "For real this time," Louie said. It trotted off in the opposite direction.

After several more twists and turns they arrived at what looked like a gymnasium on steroids. Louie spotted Olimar in what looked like a force field squaring off against a swordsman in green. Olimar looked so tiny going up against his opponent. Louie sauntered up next to a blue bipedal hedgehog and a bird person. Olimar actually seemed to be holding his own, the pikmin's power making up for his lack of physical prowess. He was surprised when Olimar swung the red pikmin in an arc and caused a wave of fire to ignite the swordsman's garb.

The swordsman quickly resolved the issue by dropping into a forward roll and thrust that sent half the pikmin and Olimar flying. The bulbmin next to Louie yipped in dismay and ducked its eyestalks. Olimar fell to the ground with a sharp _crack _of his helmet. The pikmin that had been hit dissipated into vapor. Louie gasped as they appeared right next to him. They looked dizzy for a second, then looked up at him with recognition. The Yellow chirped something in its own language and the others all laughed musically. Louie never understood how they automatically synced together their voices so the end result was like a choir in perfect harmony. Olimar and the Ship had argued over whether or not their language was musically based, like birdsong.

Olimar pushed himself up painfully. The blow had cracked his helmet and was hissing noisily. Master hand had asked for volunteers to test out his new Safe-T Shield Mk. 2, that allowed fighters within to battle normally rather than with percentages. Olimar and his friends had all stepped forward, along with Meta Knight and Ike. The tournament would still use the Mk. 1 shields, with the new shields being included in upcoming tournaments. Olimar's labored breathing testified to the shield's ability. Link, always the opportunist, jumped high into the air, reversed his grip on hi blade, and delivered an Ending Blow through Olimar's stomach. Luckily, Master Hand had caught on that feeling the pain of a mortal blow might kill someone for real through shock, so Olimar only felt a brief tightness followed by his teleportation out of the ring. He checked himself over as the first 'causality' of the tests, and saw no injury or damage.

"Not bad," Link called down to him, " but you should try to defend yourself better. An all offense strategy only works in short battles". Olimar nodded in thanks for the advice. Ike stepped over to the teleportal to take his turn against Link. As the sounds of a heated battle rang out over the area, Olimar noticed the pikmin gathered around his partner. "Louie!" he exclaimed as he ran over. Louie greeted Olimar in Hocotatan. "I had no idea this place would be so _big_!" Louie said. "It took me forever just to find you".

Olimar replied, "I'm glad you came. It's so good to see a familiar face. Everyone here is so weird"! Behind them, Link was bashing the pommel of the Master Sword repeatedly into Ike's face. Louie said, "It's been a bit hectic back home too. Shacho has the same habit for picking bad workers that he has for spending recklessly. The ship hasn't stopped complaining since you left". "He never stopped complaining when I was there," Olimar remarked. "It's gotten worse, believe me. It won't shut up about how none of them have any motivation and how it is so integral to the company. I begged 'Ol Fatty to let me scrap it. I even tried bribing him with an Emperor Bulblax Tongue Pie. I saved you some of that, by the way". "YES! I love that stuff. I won't say a word against Princess Peach's cooking, but I still miss spending the evenings eating whatever it was you were frying that the pikmin had killed". "That woman I saw just a minute ago was a PRINCESS? I thought they just sat around regally all day and had servants and stuff do everything for them". That's pretty much all she does, she just says that she's always enjoyed cooking, and none of us can get her to stop. That Mario guy is always rescuing her from one of the other contestants here, Bowser. It still doesn't make sense why Master Hand invited known villains here". "Well, he is a giant hand. There can't be much brain in there". "True enough. I guess I can show you around a bit. I see you met Jerry there". "Yeah, he was a big help in finding you. After a couple of detours, anyway". "I think he really likes it here. Well, onto the tour.

The two departed as Link finished pummeling Ike and used his Hero's Bow to turn his opponent into a pincushion. After a brief tour, they wound up in Olimar's room, talking about their adventure together. "And then Shacho tried to have blue pikmin attack a fiery bulblax just to get at this Worthless Statue worth only 80 pokos. I barely pulled him out of that mess". Louie snorted. "Just typical of him. Before I forget, I have your new uniform". He pulled a package out of his backpack. Olimar opened it up to reveal a new space suit. It was black, with two gold stripes running from the shoulders and crossing in an X over the chest. The radio antenna had a green light on the end. Olimar pulled a note out that was also in the box. "Olimar, I have taken the liberty of installing the upgrades that we found on the Pikmin planet into this suit. This is in addition to a higher durability and increased flexibility. -The Ship". "So he does care about me," Olimar said sarcastically. "More like he cares about how much the pikmin like me and are good at treasure hunting". Louie snorted again. Jerry chose this moment to bolt through the airlock, to the sound of some luckless snack theft victim running headfirst into the outer door. "I'll get you yet you little bastard!" the two heard Ganondorf shout through the door. Jerry smugly hauled a bag of beef jerky over to the Onions. Olimar called over to him, "One of these days, Jerry, you won't be able to outrun someone". Jerry just kept on going.

"Hey Louie, I have a fight against Nana and Popo in half an hour, wanna stick around to see it?" "Well, it keeps me away from Shacho for another hour, so of course". The two laughed together then left for the arena with the pikmin.

_Meanwhile in Jerry Land..._

Jerry hung on to the ceiling with his claws as he made his way above the bowl of berries the various pokemon were eating. He jammed the nail he was holding in his mouth into the ceiling, driving it in with his parasite stem. The attached rubber cord was tied around his belly. When none of the pokemon were looking directly at the bowl, Jerry let go of the ceiling, grabbed a mouthful of berries, and bounced back up again. He swallowed triumphantly and dived back down again on his makeshift bungee cord. After several more successful trips, Jerry failed to notice the slight bulge in his stomach loosening the cord. It snapped, and Jerry plummeted straight into the bowl. He fought his way out of the food only to find himself facing an angry Charizard. Jerry feigned panic for a moment, then jumped on the edge of the bowl and launching the berries at the Flame Pokemon. Jerry bolted to the door as the now enraged pokemon began lumbering after him, joined by the furious, snack deprived other pokemon. The dastardly bulbmin fled down the hall dodging Flamethrowers, Hydro Pumps, and Aura Spheres. He just hoped that the Leader would be able to protect him.

Olimar showed Louie to the stands before heading to the locker room. He began activating the power ups in his suit. In only a matter of minutes, the teleportal opened and Olimar stepped through. The stage was Spear Pillar, and Nana and Popo landed on the upper right platform, as Olimar landed on the left. "Ready...GO!" Master Hand boomed. The fight was on.

A cloud of smoke heralded the arrival of Cresselia on the stage. The Lunar Pokemon called out loudly as Olimar plucked pikmin from the earth. Two purples, a blue, a red, a white, and Jerry, who was chewing on a berry. The group dodged as the mountaineer duo launched ice blocks across the stage. Olimar launched the white pikmin onto Nana, which immediately started hammering with its head. Olimar turned his attention to the other Ice Climber. He punched Popo once, then launched a spin attack. Popo flew backwards as Nana managed to yank off the white pikmin. Olimar heard a "ping!" noise and looked upwards as a ray gun fell into his hands. He wasted no time in alternating between throwing pikmin and blasting at the duo, resulting in a high percentage gain. Things were looking good for Olimar, until Cresselia decided what the world needed was a celestial boomerang. The whirling blade hit Olimar from behind, and launched him clear across the stage. Nana and Popo took this time to start clearing out the pikmin.

Olimar hit the ground and checked his damage percentage. 47%. Not good. He turned around at the sound of a pikmin in danger in time to see Popo whack the red pikmin with his hammer, sending it off the stage. Only Jerry and the white was left, and they were hurrying over to Olimar. Olimar heard another "ping!" and an assist trophy fell down. He quickly grabbed it and held it up to activate it. There was a flash and Andross flew behind the stage. He began blasting polygonal squares across the stage. Popo did a good job dodging them, but Nana was struck several times and sent flying. Olimar capitalized by hurling Jerry onto her, who began chomping away.

Both contestants turned when a bright light appeared in the middle of the platform. A Smash Ball floated over Cresselia's head, bobbing slightly in the breeze over Spear Pillar. Olimar flung the white pikmin, which grabbed the Smash Ball. It landed directly in front of Popo, who began trying to slam it with his hammer. The pikmin dodged frantically as it tried to bring the Smash Ball back to Olimar. Popo looked up just in time to see Olimar attacking with a running kick. He flew backwards and Olimar broke the Smash Ball with a punch. Nana finally hit Jerry off of the stage just as Olimar took off in the company ship. A herd of adult bulborbs attacked the stage, with Olimar out of harm's way.

The ship descended, and caused an explosive wave that sent the Ice Climbers flying in opposite directions. Olimar had won yet again. He exited the waiting portal and was greeted by his friends, Louie in front with the pikmin. "That was amazing. I never knew you could fight like that!" Olimar kicked the ground bashfully. "It wasn't much. I picked most of it up since I've been here. And the Pikmin do most of the work". "Still, its pretty cool". Olimar got a feeling that someone was watching him and turned to see Meta Knight looking at him appraisingly. The old star warrior turned away with a swish of his cape and began stalking down the hallway.

Louie grabbed Olimar's attention back with a promise to watch Olimar's upcoming matches. Olimar man-hugged his friend goodbye as his thoughts drifted to the tourney ahead. The easy guys were being weeded out early. The path ahead was where the true fighters were lying in wait.

**Tanks to all my readers for their patience. While you're waiting, go read WingedFish's stuff. It's really good, and he's borrowing Jerry for his SSBB fic. Also, please review so I have the motivation to go on in life. Please? I will include digital hugs.**


	7. Chapter 7

Olimar squared off against his latest opponent. Ganondorf was one of the toughest heavyweights in the tournament. According to Link, he was also a competent swordsman, but had said that no one here was 'worthy' for his blade. Olimar was glad, because that sword combined with the King of Evil's size would have a really long reach.  
The stage was The Bridge of Eldin, giving Ganondorf a home field advantage. Olimar plucked three pikmin from the stone, giving him three purples. Jerry was hiding somewhere because he had "accidentally" eaten Bowser's burrito, and the dragon turtle was out for blood. Never mess with someone who's covered in sharp spikes and has breath like a blast furnace.

The Gerudo cracked his knuckles as a cloud of dark magic surrounded them. He had always been one of the more stoic Smashers, being inherently evil and immortal brings about a certain seriousness in a person. He was here and not rampaging across Hyrule for reasons known only to him and Master Hand.

The two squared off as Master Hand began his iconic, "READY? GO!" Olimar quickly plucked three more pikmin, a red, blue, and yellow, as Ganondorf began barreling forward. The flat stage left Olimar few dodging options. He whistled the dodge command to the pikmin as he rolled out of the way of the gerudo's sliding kick. He hurled a couple of purple pikmin at the man's back as he passed. Ganondorf staggered as the dense plant people hit him. He became enraged and charged up a darkness endowed punch. Olimar was struck heavily and sent flying a ways.

Before the alien could recover, he was trampled by a large Bullbo, rolling him onto his back. He turned his head just in time to see the bridge explode. Ganondorf and Olimar were on opposite sides. The Gerudo lacked ranged abilities, so had to calmly wait for the inevitable repair. Olimar was far from helpless. He tossed the three brightly colored primary pikmin across the gap and onto the green skinned man. Ganondorf barked out a cry as he tried to swat the pikmin off of him. Instead, they responded to Olimar's retreat command and began dodging around him.

Olimar and his adversary turned when a "ping!" alerted the drop of an assist trophy. On Ganondorf's side of the gap. The Gerudo smiled wickedly as he cracked it open, but it turned into startled horror rapidly.

"Tingle, Tingle, Kooloo-Limpah!" cried the deranged man-child known and loathed as Tingle. His bodysuit jiggled horrifically as he did what he thought was an enchanting fairy dance, but made both fighters cringe in fear. In the stands, the television cameras cut out and the older Smashers hid the young ones from the awful sight. "...The...horror..." murmured the King of Evil as he backed away slowly. Around him, the three pikmin looked at the monstrosity before them, then looked at eachother, then jumped off the stage together. Olimar had to swallow his rising bile and began running to the far end of the stage.

Tingle bounced around gleefully some more, then released a balloon around his waist. He was rapidly carried out of sight, to the relief of all.

"What has been seen...cannot be unseen..." Ganondorf declared in stunned monotone. Master Hand thought to himself, _'Why did I ever think bringing Tingle here was a good idea?' _

Olimar decided that he would use the Gerudo's momentary lapse of concentration to end this, and sent out a purple pikmin to grab him. To Ganondorf's surprise, the little pikmin easily lifted him, then hammer dropped him into the ground. The damage to his percentage sent him flying a ways. While airborne, the two other purples were hurled into him, sending him over the gap. Ganondorf recovered with a rising grasp attack that crushed one of the purples. Olimar plucked four more pikmin, another purple, two whites, and a red. The bridge finally repaired itself as a twilight warp portal appeared overhead.

A screw attack badge fell and Olimar hastily attached it to the front of his new suit. He approached the gerudo and jumped, delivering a shocking spin attack. Ganondorf retaliated with a sliding kick and a punch combo soon after. Olimar whistled the swarm command while still in midair, and watched satisfactorily as the Gerudo was covered in Olimar's loyal allies.

Ganondorf was quick to remove them forcibly before his percentage got up too much. He was still not as badly hurt as Olimar. The alien was beginning to appreciate Link's ability to take on this kind of foe.

Olimar dove to catch the Smart Bomb that fell from the sky. The lethal weapon was touchy and just as likely to harm the user as the target. He jumped away from Ganondorf and hurled the bomb. A large area blast surrounded the evil being as his percentage shot right up. The launch effect at the end sent him off of the stage.

Olimar jumped up and down in victory. The pikmin sang a little ditty in joy. The portal opened to let Olimar off of the stage.

Once outside, his friends came over once again to congratulate him.

"Nice going little buddy," said Falco. The avian had surprised everyone by lasting this long into the tournament.

"Couldn't have beaten him better myself," added Link.

Olimar took his place in the stands as Toon Link and Sonic faced off. The stage was Final Destination, an unforgiving battlefield. Link had told Olimar, "There's no tricks, no running, only you and your opponent fighting to the finish". This suited both of the melee focused fighters quite nicely.

The battle started off with the two charging towards each other. Sonic leaped over Toon Link's sword swipe and delivered a drill kick to his chest. Toon Link was knocked back a ways, and then hurled his boomerang. Sonic was hit both by its initial flight and then return. The two settled into a flurry of attacks, each sending the other's percentage up a ways before having the same done to them.

Sonic dove away as Toon Link hurled a bomb. The blast launched the blue anthropomorphic hedgehog over the abyss below the stage. He recovered by summoning a spring board beneath him and flew over Toon Link. Sonic unleashed a spin attack as he closed the gap. Toon Link countered with a spin of his own. A "ping!" announced the arrival of a dreaded gooey bomb. When deployed, it began a deadly game of tag between victims as each tried to rid themselves of it.

The falling bomb landed squarely on Toon Link's hand. The young swordsman violently tried to shake it off, to no avail. He began charging after Sonic, who began running around the stage frantically. The young Hylian managed to pass it on to Sonic for a moment, only to have it returned less than a second later.

The inevitable detonation sent Toon Link flying into the abyss. Sonic had won by a landslide. Olimar cheered for his friend's victory, and later on gave a sympathetic pat on the back to Toon Link.

In one day, two of the strongest fighters met their end. Olimar was having a glimmer of hope that, maybe, he just might win this.

**TINGLE! AHHHHHHHHHH! The horror of the skin tight bodysuit! Why the f*** people in Japan like him is beyond me. Anyway, this chapter was written with Ganon's theme from a Link to the Past playing on my computer over and over again. Questions, comments, and concerns can be easily fixed by clicking that wonderful review button below. Go on. Do it. All the cool kids are.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long update time, but I had writers block for awhile. That aside, I'd like to thank everyone for their support up till now. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you supportive commenters, unless I was getting paid. NOW READ ON...**

* * *

Jerry stealthily peeked his head out of the empty cookie jar. His midnight excursion had paid off, as some unwitting accomplice had left the kitchen door open. The Smashers would be dismayed at how drastically the snacks supply had dwindled. Jerry barked softly to his companion, a hyperactive yellow pikmin that had decided getting free food was worth getting up at an unholy hour. The glowing pikmin hopped off the counter and began carting away its small pile of cookies. Jerry slid out of the cookie jar and strode over to his sack of stolen goodies.

A blinding light from the hallway alerted Jerry and the yellow pikmin of an approaching insomniac. The two troublemakers froze as Marth stumbled into the kitchen. "As long as I'm up, I might as well eat that chocolate mousse I've been saving".

He walked right past the dynamic duo on his path to the fridge. The yellow pikmin began pulling his sack of goodies away faster, and Jerry put the container with the mousse on top of his pile. He grabbed the sack in his mouth and hauled ass for the hallway. They picked up the pace a bit as Marth rummaged around a bit and grumbled something. "Hey, where's my mousse!?" He heard a slight noise behind him and turned around to see Jerry's retreating backside. He had a sneaking suspicion that the infamous glutton had struck again. "Get back here you little ************!"

Jerry's 'homicidal intent' instincts were tingling, so he burned rubber down the hallway, passing the struggling yellow pikmin. The prince gave pursuit, nearly trampling the poor yellow. It decided that this was the last time it would ever agree to Jerry's stupid plans.

Jerry dashed around a corner, nearly running into ROB in his haste. The unusual android jumped aside just in time. Jerry had a fleeting thought about why the robot was up so late, but it was quickly overtaken by his extensive survival instincts. Dodge here, throw decorative vase at pursuer, turn corner, and dash into the airlock of Olimar's room.

He chortled as the bluenette pounded against the outer door, but unable to follow because of the toxic air. Luckily bulborbs had a special organ in their lungs that enabled them to breathe oxygen or carbon dioxide or any other gas. Pikmin just filtered it through their leaves.

The yellow pikmin stumbled in a few minutes later, glared at Jerry, then proceeded over to its home Onion.

As Jerry ate the mousse, it tasted all the better for the narrow escape. What a profitable night it had been.

* * *

Olimar was enjoying his day off from fighting by wandering around the spacious mansion. From what the others had told him, it had originally belonged to a wealthy businessman, but Master Hand had bought it in cash years ago. The sub-deity had originally tried to use it as a base of operations for an intergalactic superhero organization, Called** M.E.L.E.E**, of which a few of the current Smashers had participated. The whole thing had fallen through after an incident with Master Hand's brother/evil-side incarnation Crazy Hand that left several participants dead, including Mewtwo, Pichu, and an alternate dimension version of Mario, Dr. Mario.

After the incident, the whole thing had lost funding, and Master Hand was only able to keep the mansion, forced to give up much of his equipment. After recovering his losses, he had invited back some of the old team, and several new faces, to participate in his new Super Smash Brothers project, a fighting tournament that would put heros to the test and help them become stronger. The mansion had been converted to accommodate the needs of the various participants, and expanded to include the arena and training room.

Over half the mansion went unused. Once you got past the Smasher's rooms, there was long hallways filled with hundreds of forgotten rooms. There just wasn't enough people there to fill it up. Dusty storage rooms filled with strange devices left over from the hero organization were Olimar's favorite places to visit. He occasionally found some gizmo or thingamabob that still worked, like a short range teleporter disguised to look like a wristwatch, or the thingy that shot out grappling magnets that stuck to any surface. He added a few loose pieces to the Dolphin, figuring that having them around could be useful.

He found an old photo once, of the **M.E.L.E.E** group standing in front of the mansion with Master Hand: Link, Mario, Captain Falcon, Dr. Mario, Kirby, Mewtwo, Marth, a person named Roy that had left years ago, Pikachu and Pichu, Fox, Falco, Samus, Mr. Game and Watch, Ness, Zelda, Yoshi, Luigi, and strangely, ROB. The logo of the organization, a rainbow sphere with a modified 't' inside, hung over the door. It was the basis of the design for the Smash Balls. He had heard very little about the accident that had left three heros dead and Crazy Hand locked in an outer dimension. It had been terrible, obviously, but no one was even willing to give him hints as to what had happened.

Today he was exploring another disused area, a mixture of dojo and weight room. To his surprise, fresh tracks in the dust of the years marked the same path he was now following. Curious, he picked up the pace, stopping just inside the door.

ROB was in the middle of the room. In front of him was a severely abused punching bag, which the robot was hitting repeatedly. His head rotated 180 degrees to face Olimar. He looked...sad in a way.

Abruptly, he spoke. "I was the first, you know. Before any of these others. And yet, one by one, they grow strong and surpass me. I'm being left behind. Obsolete. Useless". His head turned back to his pummeling. "It's not fair really. They are alive. I'm just a robot. Doomed to be limited by my body and programming, while they can grow and mature. Become something more".

Olimar was lost for words. ROB was the least outspoken of the group, often going off on his own and forgotten by the others. He had only spent a few minutes altogether in the robot's presence.

"There once was many of us. Us R.O.B.s. You want to know why we were called that? Robotic Operating Buddies. We were meant to be the companions of humans and other life forms...friends. We could mimic their actions, do what they could do. But when the next generation came out, we were left behind. Our 'friends', the ones we were built to serve, turned their backs on us. We were betrayed, bereft of purpose. It was so hard..."

ROB gave a mechanical sigh. "Even here. When Master Hand called me to be one of the members of his organization, I was overjoyed. I labored for many years to bring justice to troubled worlds, along with the others. It felt like having a family again. Then Crazy Hand happened, my best friend Mewtwo lay dead, and all I have left is my memories..."

Olimar was taken aback. He hadn't expected to come here to find an angsty robot. "Ummm, well at least you get to stay here and participate in the tournament, right?" It was more a question than the consoling statement that Olimar had been trying for.

ROB abruptly hammered his oddly shaped arms into the sandbag, sending it flying across the room. "You think this is a good life? I was able to stay because Master Hand listed me as "necessary hardware" in his inventory list. He only let me in the tournament out of pity". He gestured to the burst sandbag. "I train with these because even though it is illogical, some part of me hopes that I, too, may one day become stronger. Strong enough to win. Perhaps to move on. But no matter how hard I try, I'm just the same old, useless ROB..."

He turned his back to Olimar and seemed to become absorbed in his thoughts. Olimar backed out of the room, feeling a mixture of pity and sorrow. ROB had obviously had a tough life. It must be hard to remember being one of the greatest new things, then pushed aside and forgotten.

Olimar ran down the hall back to his room, overwhelmed by a confusion of thoughts. Exploring would have to wait for another day.

* * *

Jerry examined his plight as he hung from the chandelier in the main foyer. Below was an enraged Donkey Kong pounding the support pillars for the ceiling, shaking the whole room. Diddy Kong was firing peanuts at Jerry hoping to dislodge him and the stolen bananas in his claws. Jerry fleetingly recalled that Donkey Kong had taken down armies of Tikis and Kremlins all for the sake of his bananas. He threw one to intercept a peanut in mid-air, which only infuriated the primates even more. Time for something drastic and stupid, Jerry's speciality. He uttered a war cry and fell face first onto DK's forehead. It briefly stunned the king of the jungle, and Jerry bounced off with the bananas and began running down a random hallway. The monkeys gave pursuit, something Jerry was entirely expecting.

Quickly, Jerry unpeeled a banana, swallowed it, and threw the peel over his shoulder in a cliche inducing stunt. Unfortunately, it was a little too cliche, and the peel was easily avoided by the rapidly gaining duo. Jerry resorted to even more stupid and drastic measures. He began hurling whole bananas over his shoulder, hitting Diddy in the face. The monkey cried out and fell, with DK tripping over him moments later. The brief respite allowed Jerry time to find a hiding spot amidst some native hallway ferns. He peeked out to watch the upset pair searching in vain, as he gulped down their banana-y treasure. It was easier than stealing candy from a Mr. Saturn, also something Jerry had done earlier. Turns out, those things had some pretty nasty PSI abilities that they almost never use, in order to be 'fair'. PSI Starstorm hurt.

Jerry stiffened as Donkey Kong started sniffing around the ferns. He tried to grin as DK's big head filled his field of view. "Heh...heh...gwaaaah!" Jerry was hurled clear down the long hallway, and was soon running again after the monkeys found he had eaten all of the bananas. Jerry's work was never done.

* * *

Olimar was up again in the tournament. The day before, Meta Knight had knocked both Samus and Fox out of the tournament, two of the stronger competitors. There had even been a running gag about, "Fox only, Final Destination, no items" by programming the Alloys to use his strategies when on that stage. And yet, Meta Knight had had him out in under five minutes. Samus had put up more of a fight, managing to actually hit him with a couple of rockets, only to be taken out by a series of high precision sword strikes. She was still pouting over that.

Olimar was teleported onto the stage and felt a pang of homesickness. A panorama of vegetation covered the stage, a scene cut right out of his adventure with the pikmin. That aside, he had a bit of a home field advantage, the Distant Planet's secrets known only to him and Louie. He eyed the massive bulborb the hung around the edge of the stage. The full grown ones were huge, bigger than the Dolphin.

His opponent appeared across the stage. Falco Lombardi. Olimar swallowed hard. He had been hoping to not have to fight any of his friends, especially Falco. The blue bird was already unhappy about how the others made fun of his fighting skills, and losing to Olimar would only make it worse. But if Olimar lost to the biggest blowhard here...

"Ready? Go!" Master Hand called from his box seat. Olimar instantly began plucking pikmin, getting Jerry, two yellows, a red, and two white. Falco, aware of Olimar's stalling tactics, opened up with several minor-damage laser bolts. Olimar tried to close the gap by leaping onto the central leaf platform, but Falco dashed passed him with his Falco Phantasm, hurting Olimar in the process. Olimar whistled the swarm command to the pikmin, which sounded like a bugle call to action. They all rushed forward in a group and latched onto the avian, each striking a different spot. Falco staggered from the hits, but activated his shield to knock them off.

Olimar recalled his allies as he spotted a yellow Pellet Posy growing on the ledge. Curious, he tossed a pikmin onto it, who naturally brought it down. The yellow Onion descended, not a real one, but a generated copy. Olimar tossed in the pellet, and was rewarded with a Pitfall. He tossed it at Falco, who had been eating some food to recover health. He was stuck in place for a moment, giving Olimar time to launch his pikmin swarm onto him again. Jerry bit down right on Falco's beak, earning an enraged squawk. Falco spun about, knocking off the majority, and hammered his arm into Olimar's small body. Olimar flew over the abyss, but was saved by the bulborb he had seen earlier. He landed right between its eyestalks, and grabbed on for dear life as it opened its mouth, nearly throwing him off.

On the stage, Falco managed to dislodge the remainder of the pikmin, and began shooting at Olimar in his precarious position. Olimar whistled the pikmin over to him, and they formed a pikmin chain he used to lasso the edge of the stage, pulling himself to safety. By this time, Falco had acquired a Beam Sword and began swinging at the Hocotatan. Olimar countered by using Jerry as a meat shield, having his thicker body take the hits. Olimar charged up his Brute Knuckles for a super punch, then lashed out and struck Falco in the torso. The brave bird flew right into the mouth of the bulborb, and the match ended with a CRUNCH!

Olimar thought it was a hollow victory as he left the arena. He tried to catch up to Falco to console him, but the bird vanished into his room, the door slamming behind him. Olimar was quickly swarmed by his other friends, cheering for him. Yet he couldn't help the twinge of guilt for the one left behind.

* * *

**Two for one Jerry special in this chapter, all for three easy payments of $19.95. Kudos if you got the reference to WingedFish's story.**

**ROB's story came to me the first time I ever saw an actual R.O.B. To me, it looked sad. Their story of being used to spearhead Nintendo's efforts, then tossed aside after only two games kind of just struck note with me. The whole M.E.L.E.E may or may not get elaborated on in the future. It's filler, but I still think it's interesting. If any of you readers wanna take a crack at it, be my guest. By the way, I have another fic going too, Otherworldly. It's a Pokemon fic, and not related to this one, but please check it out. I would really love some support. As always, please review, as it encourages me so, so much. That includes you, whoever it was that read this from Pakistan. That's right. I can see you. Also you two people over in Great Britain. C'mon leave a comment.**

**By the way, you would not believe how many times I won a match by throwing people into that bulborb. Mwahahahahahaha!**


End file.
